To Victor, Thank You
by Noodles For lyfe
Summary: Yuri is currently going through a very rough time, practicing every day without pause. He needs to be able to compete in the Grand Prix finals next year. He needs to show the world who Yuri Katsuki is. We travel through Yuri's thoughts at the time when he was practicing to go to his very first Grand Prix final and discover just how much Victor influences him.


To Victor, Thank You / A Yuri on Ice short story

Summary: So this a very short story about how Yuri idolized Victor before he has actually met him (from like watching him skate) and what kind of effect Victor had on Yuri , this is roughly set at the time when Yuri was practicing in order to be able to compete in Grand Prix finals for the first time.(sorry if i am a bit inaccurate with the time , i tried my best )

word count : 623

—-

 _so ya here we go , all of the short story is yuri thoughts , no other characters were included_

 _—-_

He is the sun.

He radiates... Bright rays that blind everyone watching.

His spontaneous soul glides with ease every time he is on the ice. Anything near his luminous field feels so small, unimportant. Negligible. Never have I been truly inspired by a fellow skater that much before.

Since the very first time I saw him up until now , I have been held hostage by numerous conflicting emotions, too abundant and too powerful to be contained in my body. Victor, known as the genius skater, the winner of numerous international gold medals, is a real life representation of what every ice skater wants to become. I have always been in loss of words when describing him, his moves are beyond comparison.

Everything about him is simply ineffable.

His form, the way he sways effortlessly with every music note, his soft hair and the way the wind runs though it when he dominates under the spotlights. He preserves such a strong, lean form. Muscular, yet remaining graceful as ever. Even though the ice skating rink is glowing white, you could always see flames of passion and love reflected on his eyes.

Other skaters are always stressing about their every jump and spin, focusing on how to win, allowing anxiety to creep in inviting their darkest thoughts to take control of their minds. Victor remains calm and steady. Every jump in his programs is calculated with so much care and accuracy. Yet, never does he seem robotic and dull. Never does he overthink his move s to the point where stress overcomes and weights him down to a harsh collision with the cold ice. He dances like a wild typhoon, stirring the hearts of millions of admirers. But he remains possessing controlled waves of calmness.

Victor became an irreplaceable gear in my life.

He keeps my passion whirring…

Without pause….

I want people to feel the same when I stand in the center of the ice rink. The feeling of adrenaline rushing. Through every artery! Every vein! Awakening new senses that you didn't know could possibly exist.

I want to become famous for talent, famous for modesty. I don't want to be the scrawny kid who that is too nervous. I don't want to be scared anymore.

I want to be superior, to actually take control of my blades and guide and never let THEM control me.I want to be beautiful, to charm everyone with confident moves.

I want to glide freely over the ice.

To _fly high_ with every jump and spread wings woven carefully from hard work and devotion.

Victor showed me what passion is, observing him reminded me how it is like to be completely held captive by what you love, how it is like to be fueled by your dreams. What a dangerous path it will be, what hardships I will face, no one will ever know. What I know that it is never too late. I need to make up for every drop of sweat and every time I have felt pain.

Victor, wherever you are right now, I would like to thank you.

You showed me the way, the way to reach my dreams. A wide path clearly outstretched in front of me. Step by step, I will change to the better and follow your path. Next year, I will make sure to work hard to enter the Grand prix final. I will show the world who the true Yuri Katsuki is, because I am done waiting in the shadows. I am done waiting for my dreams to come true. With determination and hard work, success in sure to come. It is not time to give up yet.

So thank you once again, Victor…..

See you next year…

 _—-_

 _(ps: So ya i am not sure how fanfics / oneshots exactly work because it is my first time ever writing one, but this was for an English writing project and i decided to post it because i am very proud of it (it probably sucks lol, i don't know how to english ), so please tell me what you guys think :) )_


End file.
